Fun with cake
by mystmoon92
Summary: America tries baking for the first time and China and him eat the result in an...interesting fashion. AmeChu, rated M for misuse of whip cream.


**Although this isn't the sequel to Huiyi, it does take place almost immediatly after it. But reading that isn't necessary for this, just know that they've been reminiscing on the sofa about how they ended up together. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"...Sorry this place is a mess..." America apologised to the Chinese man whose lap he was curled up in<p>

"It's fine aru..." Yao murmured, absently stroking Alfred's hair "I'm used to it by now"

America twisted his head round to glare at China "You saying I don't tidy up?"

"Hmmmmmm" China nodded, his eyes teasing "Exactly aru"

"Hmph. Should employ a maid really..."

"Maybe aru...it's the only way you will get it done."

"I could just buy you a maid's uniform..."

China playfully cuffed him over the head "Or you could actually learn to clean aru. Stop trying to get me in a skirt!"

America laughed, grabbed for his sides and tickled him: "Oh yeah? What if I was in a skirt?"

"Aiyaa! Get off aru!" China tried not to laugh as he fell off the sofa "Ow"

Alfred saw his chance, and clambered on top of him; "You don't mean it! You okay?"

"I'm fine aru" China answered, leaning away from America's weight "What were you saying?"

America wasn't listening; "Dude...there's stuff UNDER the sofa?" He lent over, grabbing at the book; "Ugh...dust!"

"Dust is what you get if you don't clean aru" China pointed out "What's that book?"

"Hmmm..." He scowled at it: "Re-cur-pie book..."

"Recipe book aru?"

"I guess so...Come back onto the sofa?" He cocked his head: "I want a cuddle!"

China grimaced as his back clicked as he climbed back up "Don't push me off then aru"

"Okay!" America clambered up beside him, stroking his hair...

China rolled into him, eyelids closing. He stifled a yawn "Mmm, crying always makes me tired aru..."

"Then sleep…" He smiled down; "I'll protect you! I'm your hero! Right?"

China nodded slowly, eyes already shut. America smiled, pulling him closer; "Night aru!" He teased, pressing a kiss to his forehead, smiling. China didn't reply, exhausted from everything and fast asleep

He couldn't resist watching, he looked content. Gently, he lifted the other from him, laying him out on the sofa. China murmured a bit but didn't wake, instead curling up slightly on his side. "You look really sweet..." America picked up one of the blankets, laying it over him; "...Love you..."

"...mmm, wo ai ni..." China murmured in his sleep, shifting into the blankets

"Heh~" he grabbed the recipe book, flicking though it as he vanished into the kitchen.

-An hour later-

China moaned as a strange smell filled the room, waking him up. Slowly raising himself up, he realised where he was. He'd fallen asleep on America's sofa? Groggily, he called out "America aru?" His reply came from a loud, slightly off-key rendering of "Sweet Home Alabama" Slowly; China followed the singing into the kitchen "Hey Alfred aru. What are you doing?"

"Huh?" He glanced up, the kitchen resembling a bombsite of flour; "I'm cookin! It's what the book was about!"

China sniffed "Smells good aru...but you look like a ghost aru!" he grinned

"…Ghost?" He froze; "Where!"

China laughed, wiping his face and showing him the white powder "You aru. You're covered in flour and the kitchen's in more of a mess than it was before! How long did I sleep?"

"Hmm...About an hour." America smiled, blowing the flour off his fingertips.

"You've been cooking all that time aru? What are you making?"

"Cake!" He smiled, yawning and blowing flour at his elder, giggling like a child.

China sneezed, putting up a sleeve to block the flour from his face "Such a child aru. You'd think you've never baked before"

Alfred just smiled: "Well...Maybe I haven't..." Turning back, he shoved the oven door closed, contemplating the book.

"Seriously aru? You've never cooked for yourself?" China stared; he'd been cooking since he could remember

Blushing, he kept looking away; "W-well...Not properly...I can microwave!"

"Well, it looked fine for a first attempt aru. Isn't it expensive eating out all the time though?"

America smiled: "Who said I actually eat all the time?"

"Well, if you never cook for yourself aru..."

"Hmm." He was lost in thought looking through the book: "Most days, I don't eat..."

China stared "But I've seen you at the conferences aru! You're always eating something!"

"Cos it's free!" He sighed: "My economy is awful, no matter what anyone says..."

China looked at him and noticed for the first time how he did seem a little skinnier under his clothes "I know...my boss won't let me help you anymore though aru...can't you save on something else to earn food?"

America just smiled: "Well, if I pawn anything else I'll have nothing left...heating's off..."

"Isn't your government meant to pay for you aru? Or did that get cut in favour if more bombs?"

"Second one!" He turned to face the other; "Neglecting their own country in favour of weapons is pretty stupid...Not that my boss listens."

China just stared "...You country is so militaristic aru...and coming from me that means something" he felt a twist of guilt, remembering every time America had bought him something, or paid for the dinner.

"Scary thought, huh?" He poked the others nose: "Excuse me, guilty thoughts not allowed. You do more than your fair share."

China blushed, embarrassed that he was so obvious "But it isn't fair if I'm the only one of us two with money, yet you're the one who pays aru!"

"I'm not listening" He bent down to make eye contact: "I am the man in this relationship!"

China's eyes blazed "Don't you dare claim that aru! I top you just as much as you top me!" he glared at America, didn't he know how sensitive he was about that?

He jumped back, shocked: "H-hey!" He held up both hands, "I'm only kidding! No hard feeling dude!"

"Is that what you tell people aru? Or do they assume? Is this why you always want me in a dress aru? Because you secretly want a girl?" China appeared to grow, angry beyond what America thought was possible

He backed up, shocked: "N-No! Why would I want anyone else? Geez, I love you!"

China held the glare for a few moments before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. America just watched him, shocked...Was his boyfriend actually having a tantrum? No way... he decided to just leave him; he had no desire to get told off. Dammit Alfred! Why did you have to make him annoyed? Collapsing down onto the chair he stared at the oven.

China stormed into the bathroom, locking the door before exhaling deeply leaning against it. Well done Yao, he thought. Anyone would think you were 4 not 4000 and something. It's not his fault everyone mistakes you for a girl. He breathed deeply, calming himself down. He'd always had a small figure, and the fact that he refused to cut his hair short didn't help. Feeling a bit better, he slowly unlocked the door and re-entered the kitchen

America turned at the sound, cake clutched between his hands: "Look!" He smiled: "It's not burnt!"

China smiled at Alfred's childishness "Well done aru. It looks good" he paused, pride fighting with what he knew he had to do "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you aru"

"Hey, I'm sorry too," He just smiled at the other still; "Ummm...how do I get it out of this tin?"

"The base should come out aru. Did you grease it before putting the mix in?" China asked, coming forward to inspect it "And I really am sorry aru, I shouldn't let it get to me so much" he gave an apologetic smile "Too proud for my own good aru"

America lent over and kissed the others forehead: "I should think before I open my mouth...Now! Come on! Cake!"

China looked at the base "Pass me a knife aru?"

He did as he was asked, slipping behind the other and wrapping his arms around his waist; "Now what?"

China stuck it in between the cake and the tin, cutting all the way round before sliding the bottom of the tin through the leftover ring "There. Now you put it to cool aru"

"So I can't feed you it yet?" Leaning down, he rested his chin on the others shoulder: "Waiting is so dull..."

"You're meant to use the waiting time to clean aru" China teased, leaning back into him "Besides, don't you want to decorate it aru?"

"Clean? Cleaning's dull!" America smirked, producing his other hand from behind his back, and dumping all of the flour it contained onto the other; "Flour fight!"

"Aiyaa!" China shook his head "Ohh, you're asking for it now aru!" he yelled, flicking the flour in his direction

America laughed, dropping his grip on the other and retreating, fast: "What do you mean?"

China paused, then grabbed a handful of flour and threw it. America meant to dodge it, missed, and the entire lot hit him in the face: "Wa! No way did you just get the hero!" He grabbed yet more flour, coughing and laughing: "Quick! Retreat!"

"Giving in already aru?" he grinned, chasing him round the table

"Giving in?" He turned, ditching the flour over the other; "Never!"

China coughed, throwing the handful in his hand blindly. America saw his chance, grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Yao's surprise swiftly turned into affection, he stood on tip toe to deepen the kiss. Alfred lifted him up, placing him on the table, somehow still managing to kiss him. China pulled Alfred down, both of them covered in flour, not that the white powder mattered to either of them, somewhere between a blush and a smile Alfred started kissing down Yao's neck, reaching up to pull his hair loose. China gasped as his lips brushed a sensitive spot on his neck "A-Alfred..."

"Hmm?" He smiled, pressed closer; "You like?"

China pouted "You're on top of me again aru"

"You wanna swap?" Alfred grinned, kissing his mouth.

Yao nodded, leaning up into him. America shifted, sitting himself on the table with the other on top; "Better?" he gazed up, smiling.

"Much" China replied with a smile, leaning down to kiss him, trailing kisses up his jaw

Alfred whimpered, still gazing into his eyes: "Dammit. You look hot on top of me."

"You look cute beneath me" Yao grinned, running his hands through Alfred's hair

"Fine, then hurry up and kiss me…"

China was all too happy to comply, leaning in as their lips joined

Alfred smiled: "Can I have my cake yet?"

"If you can touch it without burning yourself you can" China sighed, rolling off Alfred

He smiled, grabbing the knife and attacked the cake... "Dude! Its edible! And look, spray cream!"

"Spray cream aru?"

"Yup! Look!" He held up the can, smiling: "You like it right?"

"I've never tried it aru"

"You haven't?" Alfred leant in closer "You want to?"

China looked at it suspiciously "What is it like aru?"

"Well," America jumped on the table beside him; "Cake first?"

"Let's see if your first attempt was any good aru..."

Alfred smiled, pulling off a lump and pressing it to his lips, China followed suit, chewing thoughtfully

"You like?" He lent closer, smiling: "Here..." Spraying the cream on his fingers he pressed that to his mouth~ China sucked it off his fingers, smiling despite the sickly sweet taste. America smiled, leant closer: "Y-you like that?" He whimpered, Dammit...that felt good.

China licked it off his lips "Mmmhmm aru." He sprayed some on his own fingers, holding it out invitingly. Alfred blushed, lent forward and took them into his mouth, blinking up at the elder... China blushed at the feeling on his fingers, before picking up the bottle again and spraying a lump on America's neck, leaning forward to lick it off. The younger whined, eyes closed as he tipped his head to give the elder better access; "A-ah! Yao..."

"It tastes much better off you aru" Yao whispered seductively in his ear

America never knew he could blush quite this colour, eyes still closed he stroked his elder's loose hair: "R-really?"

"Mmmhmm" China felt for the can again, fiddling with America's shirt "I want more~"

He knew that cue, gently, he tugged it off, still blushing; "T-there..." He dropped it on the floor...Why did he feel like an innocent school girl? What was China doing to h-him...? Gently, China traced the muscles of his stomach, more prominent now that Alfred wasn't eating so much; he sprayed the cream across his chest, leaning in to remove it. "A-ah! Y-you..." America wasn't quite sure what that was meant to be...He moaned, leaning backwards...

China smirked to himself; it was so fun to tease like this. He slowly licked a stray blob from his lips "You like it aru?"

"What do you think?" He growled, grabbing the others hips to yank him close, lips against his. China gladly returned the kiss, pausing when something poked him in the leg "I think either you like it or you have something very odd in your pocket aru"

America turned the colour Romano was the most well-known for; "W-well...I have my gorgeous boyfriend licking cream off my body..."

"Maybe if you're good, your 'gorgeous boyfriend' will do more than that aru~" China whispered in his ear

"Y-you tease..." Alfred pulled closer to him, tugging at his shirt; "It's all floury...Take it off..."

China raised his hand to the fastenings around his neck, pulling the long shirt up over his head. America pressed his hands to the others body, gazing at the bare skin with a smile; "Y-you're soo soft…" China simply smiled, leaning over, his hair forming a curtain to block out the world as he captured the American's lips once again. Alfred wrapped a hand in his dark locks, kiss back as passionately as possible; "You're too damn sexy..."

"Only for you aru" Yao whispered, trailing kisses down Alfred's bare chest, who tried not to moan at every touch to his body...but it didn't work: "W-what are y-you doing?"

"Well, it tastes so sweet off your body aru..." Yao gently groped the growing bulge in the American's trousers

America whimpered, rocking his hips up into the touch: "R-Really! Yao...y-your hand!"

"I can feel you like it aru..." China murmured, reaching up to undo the American's fly. Hearing no resistance, he slipped his hand into Alfred's boxers, gently slipping them off. Alfred couldn't help it, whimpering, he let the other strip him, pushing the cooking equipment off the table as they fell backwards. Naked on his own kitchen table, yup Alfred, this was definitely heroic! Yao straddled him, ignoring the crash of the equipment as he shook the can. America blushed as he gazed upwards: "W-what are you doing?"

"You wanted a reward aru" Yao smirked as he sprayed the cream on him "So you're getting one"

"B-but…" He couldn't help but whimper, the red stain spreading over his face...

Yao looked up "You don't want it aru?"

"O-of course I do…"

Without any further teasing, Yao took as much of Alfred's length in his mouth as he could, sucking...

"O-oh!" Alfred threw back his head, waves of pleasure running through his body as he stroked at the older hair: "A-Ah!"

Yao swirled his tongue, further exciting Alfred, before resuming sucking. Alfred closed his eyes, gripping at the others hair as he moaned. Yao pulled up, licking the slit delicately

...Dammit! How was he able to do this? America bucked his hips up into the others mouth, whimpering. Yao continued to deep throat him, using one hand to excite his balls. Release came seconds later, screaming the others name in shock. Yao swallowed, ignoring the taste; he released the head from his mouth with a small pop. America couldn't even see straight, collapsing backwards onto the table.

Yao however had another problem on his mind. He held up his fingers to Alfred "Suck aru"

America smiled: "U-use the cream…"

Yao looked surprised for a minute before smirking and covering his fingers in it before slowly inserting it into Alfred's hole "So tight aru..."

The younger whined, hardening again already as he grabbed the cream can himself. Yao inserted another finger, scissoring...America couldn't stop his moaning, Arching his back to let his elder deeper; "A-ah! W-why aren't you naked?"

Tsking, China used his other hand to slide down his own trousers, slicking himself up with the cream, he inserted a third finger "…Y-you tease!" Alfred yelled, staring at the others beautiful body...

"You're too much fun to tease aru..." Yao murmured with a grin, lining himself up

"I-I'm not!" Alfred whimpered, blushing hard: "…Ah! Pl-Please!"

"Well, since you said please aru..." Yao removed his fingers

America whined: "...F-fuck me, Yao...p-please!"

Yao answered by driving himself into Alfred as hard as he could, hitting that spot head on. America's cries filled the room as he gripped onto the elder's shoulders. Yao drew out slightly before pushing in again, hitting the same spot every time, falling into a regular rhythm. America couldn't control his cries, unable to see properly for the whiteness. Yao moaned as well as he spilt into Alfred, before pulling out slowly and collapsing onto his chest. Alfred must have done the same at some point, clutching onto the other as he panted...

"Y-you alive?"

China shifted to look up at him "I'm not going to die from orgasming Alfred"

"Dude...I read a book that said my dick was gonna fall off..."

"...Why would your dick fall off aru?"

"Cos I'm gay?"

"Have you ever met a nation who wasn't bi aru? We represent females as well as males. If it made your dick fall off, France would have no used for those roses of his"

Alfred smiled: "Yeah...but that bible guy said it would..."

China shrugged "I've never been Christian aru...I don't pay attention to them" he looked around "...We made the mess worse..."

"A-and?" America laughed "You look a mess…Shower time…"

China blushed and pulled himself up, frowning at what he felt on his back "...Did I get it in my hair aru?"

"Hmm...Yep..." America giggled, smiling innocently; "Looks Sexy down...*

China grimaced; pulling his hair round to inspect the damage "Ick...it gets in the way down" he slipped off Alfred, standing in the kitchen "Need a hand up aru?"

America was up beside him in seconds, smiling; "To shower!" he offered his hand, smiling. Yao took it as they left the kitchen, cleaning and baking forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>*pokes* I'm still not sure whether I'm any good at lemons. Ah well, what did you guys think? I can explain any part that's confusing if you just drop me a review or all my fics are also on deviantART if you prefer to comment there.<strong>


End file.
